half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Standard Headcrab
Headcrabs, also referred to as "head humpers" by Barney Calhoun and "parasitics" by the Combine Overwatch, are the most numerous and arguably iconic aliens in the series. Physical description '' (left) and Half-Life 2 (right).]] Headcrabs are fairly small creatures, consisting of a rounded, tan body with four reddish legs for movement and a pair of larger frontal claws for attacking prey or as additional support when standing still. Under the headcrab's body is a large rounded mouth surrounded by pointed flesh (which also includes the headcrab's stubby front legs) and a sharp, claw-like "beak"Dr. Kleiner refers to his pet headcrab Lamarr as having been "debeaked", hence the term.. Headcrabs appear to have no external sensory organs, so it is assumed they move about by touch and vibration. Headcrabs can produce a variety of vocalizations. When they are not hunting, headcrabs usually emit squeaks and fairly quiet, repetitive calls while gently swaying their bodies back and forth. When attacking, headcrabs emit a sharp, shrill shriek as they leap towards their victims. In Half-Life, Headcrabs were found to have originated from a giant creature known as a Gonarch which shares similar physical qualities with headcrabs. Underdeveloped "baby" headcrabs spawn at a rapid rate from a sac that dangles beneath the creature. Behavior Although small, slow-moving, relatively weak on its own, and even seemingly harmless with its tip-toe like gait, the Headcrab has the ability to quickly leap long distances using its hind legs, while tilting upwards to face its mouth towards its target, inflicting minor injury with its claws, legs, and teeth. Its main goal, however, is to attach itself onto an appropriate host's head. Once attached, they take control of the host's nervous system and dreadful "mutations" occur, creating a Headcrab Zombie. A Headcrab will frequently lie and wait in dark corners or ventilation shafts for unsuspecting prey to walk by. In more open environments, the creatures are known to bury themselves in the ground to hide, then climb out to the surface and attack when a possible host draws near. Headcrabs appear to be fairly unintelligent creatures and will pursue their prey under the most dangerous conditions, moving through dangerous areas or towards hostile prey, even as fellow headcrabs die in front of them. Headcrabs have been observed to be prey for Bullsquids, Vortigaunts, and Barnacles. Headcrabs have also been seen cooked and prepared in different dishes by Vortigaunt chefs in Black Mesa East, which suggest that they are used as a common food source after the extinction of most of earth's species. Citizens in Half-Life 2: Episode One comment that "They don't taste like crab." It is also apparently possible to "tame" a headcrab to some extent, as demonstrated by Isaac Kleiner's pet headcrab, Lamarr. Combine application In Half-Life 2, the Earth-occupying Combine alien race is seen utilizing headcrabs as a form of biological weaponry against the Resistance. "Headcrab shells", as they are known, are shells containing several headcrabs. After impact, their payload of headcrabs is released into the open, free to infest or kill nearby victims. If used in large numbers, these shells are highly effective in neutralizing a large concentration of Resistance groups, as proven during a visit to the devastated town of Ravenholm. Combat Standard headcrabs do not pose much of a threat on their own. They are easily taken out and their bite does little damage. With other kinds of headcrabs, though, they can be deeply irratating. As you focus on more dangerous headcrabs and zombies, the standard headcrabs can leap at the player. Behind the scenes *The Headcrab was originally to be used as a weapon in Half-Life 2, mirroring the Snark from Half-Life, as part of the Brickbat weapon. This weapons was to include other props that could be picked up and thrown on enemies by the player (spawning the Molotov cocktail in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta will show the player holding a Headcrab, while it appears as a regular Molotov when thrown). *Originally, a device attached to a Gonarch, nicknamed "Big Momma Pod", was to be used by the Combine for obtaining large numbers of Headcrabs for use in Headcrab Shells.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *Curiously, although Half-Life 2's headcrabs are capable of tolerating areas contaminated by toxic waste and radioactivity, they are unable to swim and survive in liquid substances (including water); these traits are reversed in Half-Life. The headcrab's resilience towards toxic and radioactivity materials appears to be passed on to the hosts they parasitize, as zombies are frequently found in conditions that would otherwise be hazardous to their hosts. *The Alien Assassin cut from Half-Life 2 was also to have its own zombie version.It can be seen, though idle, in the E3 test map "Gurluas" *From a post-it note in Dr. Kleiner's lab reminding him to find more watermelon for Lamarr, headcrabs are omnivorous. *Headcrabs bare a resemblance to the Facehuggers from the Alien series. This may be intended, Ted Backman, Headcrabs' designer, is a fan of H.R. Giger's work. *Headcrabs and Zombies are often compared to the Flood from Halo. *It is possible that the headcrab (and its Half-Life 2 brethren) is an engineered species, rather than a naturally occurring one. It is never seen controlling any other species besides humans, and its maw is able to comfortably accommodate a human head, which was never encountered its natural environment of Xen. Its application as a weapon in Half-Life 2 seems to affirm this. Gallery Pre-release File:Headcrab standard beta.jpg|The original skin for the Standard Headcrab in Half-Life 2 from the beta. File:Headcrab_hl1_beta.jpg|The Headcrab from the Half-Life Beta. Image:Brickbat headcrab.jpg|The Molotov cocktail appearing as the Brickbat Headcrab. Retail File:Headcrab baby.jpg|Baby Headcrab laid by the Gonarch on Xen. File:Dissected headcrab.jpg|''Decay'' model of a Headcrab being dissected. File:Of1a10005.jpg|A deceased headcrab and HECU unit. File:Spray head.png|''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' "Head Humper" spray. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references de:Kopfkrabbe Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Half-Life: Uplink Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Recurring themes Category:Headcrabs Category:Enemies